Persus
Persus 'is a wondering wizard who was found and raised by Master Hades before he formed Grimoire Heart, after a few years they parted ways after a disagreement. However, having been raised by Master Hades for most of his life, he was brought up learning all kinds of magic as he strived for the depths of magic. Even afer parting ways with Master Hades, Persus continued to work on his magic growing ever stronger hoping to one day beat Master Hades himself. As a result he is capable of using magic similar to that of Master Hades in a nearly similar way. Appearance Persus is a tall, fair skinned man with a slim build. He has glowing purple eyes and midium length spiky hair framing both sides of his face. His attire consists of a sleeveless black trench coat with white trims, a purple sleeveless turtle neck undershirt with a black brace in the chest area, he also wears long purple fingerless gloves underneath long black arm braces. He also wears a pair of black and purple skinnys and a pair of black pointers. Personality Persus usually has a calm and relaxed expression on his face and he has somewhat of a constant smirk on his face. Persus has a very twisted personality; he is extremely sadistic and cold hearted and shows no remorse for his actions whatsoever. Most people who've met him believe he is just down right evil and emotionless, and they would be right to think so, because he is evil. Although he is probably the most evil person since Zeref, he at times shows genuine compasion and even mercy in battle as he refuses to battle wounded opponents and those he considers children. Aside from all else Persus is a show off, and a big one at that. He is what you would call a real "diva", he wants to have the worlds attention, his name in big flashing lights. But the one thing he always dreams of is having his own theme song. History See ''Chronicles of Chaos Chapter 1 (Not Yet Complete) Relationships Master Hades Master Hades was more of a father figure in Persus's life. This is because he is the one who both raised and taught magic to Persus. Persus was among Hades's first recruits to Grimoire Heart. It is believed that upon there first meeting he was amazed at the darkness growing in the boy's heart which was even greater than his own and sought to forge the ultimate wizard from the boy and thus recruited him into his guild. By the time Persus was forming the 7 Kin of Purgatoy it can be argued thatHades had succeeded in making the ultimate weapon. Although he came to regret this as he began to consider Persus as a rival rather than a subordinate or student. Magic and Abilities Black Arts Although Persus is capable of using the black arts, and quite well at that it is his least favorite mgic to use. Actually he rare even uses it, except probably to terrify people. Jutsu Shiki Another magic that Persus hardly ever uses. He'll only ever use this magic to set traps for his opponents so that he can screw with them, he also believes that's all the magic is good for because it can't be used in spontaneous combat. Although it's probably just because he's slow at writing that he thinks so little of the magic. Amaterasu Formations Persus will only ever unleash this magic when he is fighting someone much stronger than he is eg Makarov Drayer. He sees that this is a magic that requires the use of to much power and thus only uses it defeat opponents he can't beat other wise. Requip Magic This is Persus's favorite magic or at least it's the one he uses the most out of all his other magics. Persus's requip items consist mainly of magic weapons which he has proven to be very powerful and quite good at using. Swords Cerberus: : The cerberus refers to three swords in particular: Ziz, Leviathan and Behimoth. Accoding to Persus these swords are actually made from thae bones of the true guardian beast of hell hence, "Cer : berus". : '''Ziz & Leviathan: :: Ziz and Leviathan two of the three heads of cerberus form a pair of identical swords that resembal long swords. The blade of the swords can segment and extend (much like Abarai Renji's zanpakto from bleach), this makes hitting targets from a far a cake walk for Persus. When they're powers are activated further, they possess the elemental attribute of fire and ice. : Behimoth: :: Behimoth is a large black blade that looks like a "kitchen" knife but bears a similar blade pattern as leviathan and ziz it also shares a similar blade tip design as well as the point just before the hilt is the same. The sword's only known ability is that increases the users magic power as he fights, therefore rather than running out of strength his strength will keep increasing. However there is a downside to this, it could get to a point where the user's magic power is so high it starts to destroy their own body. Britnith : Not much is known about this sword except for Persus saying that it's probably the only thing capable of defeating a dragon aside from a dragon slayer, although noone knows if this is true or not. Spears Brionac : The Brionac is believed to be the spear of life, this is because of its ability to heal the user's wounds however like "Behimoth" it too takes a heavy toll on the user'sbody and could even destoy it. This would happen if the user's own magic is too low to supress the magic of the brionac and its magic would in turn destroy the user. : The brionac resembals a regular spear but it's bright white almost luminesent with a green/blue aura surrounding it. Summoner Magic This is another one of Persus's favorite magics. With this magic Persus can summon spirits to help him in battle. Its similar to celestrial spirit magic except it doesn't require any gate keys to call celestrial spirits instead the user calls upon the forces of nature themeselves to fight for him. Thus far the only spirits Persus is known to have contracts with are: Syldran, the wind spirit queen and Aquaos the water spirit queen. According to the rules of summoner magic once a person forms a contract with a spirit king they can summon any other spirits of that element without a contract. When summoning a spirit king the caster's magic is usually almost completely drained but when the spirit leaves the caster's magic is returned to them with the addition of some of the spirit king's magic. Trivia *Persus dream is to be strong enough to actually surpass Hades one day. *After hearing of Hades' defeated Persus began searching for the person who beat him to it so that he could clobber them. He's petty like that. Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User